


The Intimacy Pod

by MarvelMaster616



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Krypton, lovers used special devices called Intimacy Pods in which they shared their passions to the utmost. During their latest date night, Clark and Diana decide to test one out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Intimacy Pod

** The Intimacy Pod **

* * *

**AN: This takes place after the events of Superman/Wonder Woman #6, which is after the battle against Zod and Faora. It also contains graphic sexual content so consider yourself warned.**

**_‘This means character thoughts or psychic communication’_ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Superman, Wonder Woman, or the Justice League. I make no money off of this whatsoever. They are the property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers. Please don’t sue.**

**I encourage everyone to take the time to review the story and provide feedback. Send me your comments via email at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the fanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

“Clark? Clark, where are you?” asked Diana upon entering her lover’s arctic home.

 _“I’m here, Diana,”_ replied Clark through a special intercom. _“I’m up in Bay 69. I know I’m running late, but I have a very good reason.”_

“You better,” she said with a half-grin. “You’re usually very good about keeping with our date nights.”

 _“And I don’t intend to change that…unless I can change it for the better, that is,”_ he replied cryptically.

There was an unusually playful undertone in his voice. It was the kind that intrigued Diana more than it concerned her. Clark Kent was known for a great many talents. Being coy wasn’t one of them. In the brief time they had been dating, Clark had shown he did have a playful side. He didn’t get to show it often, but he showed it to her more than most and it was usually a side worth seeing.

With heightened curiosity and growing intrigue, Diana flew through the vast labyrinth that was the Fortress of Solitude. She arrived fresh from a major Justice League mission with Batman, Green Lantern, and Cyborg. Still wearing her now-iconic Wonder Woman attire, she hadn’t had time to change into her civilian clothes. Since she kept a change of clothes at the Fortress of Solitude, Diana didn’t see it as a major impediment to her and Clark’s date night. That still depended on what he had in store for her.

Tonight’s date night felt more pressing than others before it. It marked their first since the battle against Zod and Faora. It was a battle that had tested their ability to share each other’s burdens and stand by one another when faced with hardship. They won that battle, albeit not without their share of strain. It took them a while to heal from the injuries they sustained during that battle. Diana also hadn’t forgotten those fateful words they exchanged at the end of the battle.

_“I love you.”_

_“Of course you do.”_

Diana still smiled at the memory as she flew up towards Bay 69 of the Fortress. This moment evoked raw, genuine passion in the heat of battle. It was a passion that any Amazon could respect. It was a milestone of sorts in their relationship, Clark telling her he loved her. She had yet to return the sentiment in full, but she hoped to make use of the next opportunity she.

She arrived at Bay 69, which happened to be located near the lower levels of the Fortress right on the base. She landed at the platform just outside an area sealed off by crystalline walls, a key feature of Kryptonian architecture. As soon as she touched down, a portion of the wall lowered to create a doorway.

“Clark, are you in here?” Diana called out.

She didn’t get a response. Instead, she heard a chorus of loud noises from within the bay as more crystals within the area shifted. This was often a noisy process, as Diana had noticed during her frequent visits to the Fortress of Solitude. However, these noises also came with an unexpected sight that came into view the moment she entered the bay.

“Wow,” said the Amazon warrior, her intrigue now peaked. “You’ve been busier than usual, Clark.”

Being an Amazon who regularly associated with gods, Diana wasn’t impressed by much. Clark, however, had a knack for impressing her more than most and this helped remind her of that.

Within the box-like enclosure of the bay, Diana watched a unique and exotic structure literally take shape before her eyes. It started as a simple metallic dome that stood no taller than 15 meters at its highest. It had these elaborate crystalline tendrils connected at various points along its surface, each glowing with this soft yet radiant yellow energy. As this energy flowed through these tendrils, more crystalline structures formed on the surface of the dome.

These structures took on various shapes and patterns. Some appeared to be writing, most likely Kryptonian. Others appeared to be pictures or various renderings of elaborate Kryptonian imagery. It was akin to watching multiple flowers blossom all at once. It was an exotic, spectacular sight unlike anything Diana had seen before and in the Fortress of Solitude, that was saying something.

Enchanted by this display, Diana approached the dome in awe. As she walked in closer, some of the imagery of the renderings became clearer. Once she got within a few feet of it, the imagery took on a distinct theme – one that made Diana gasp in an unexpected way.

“Oh my…” she said, blushing at what she saw.

It was as graphic as it was overt, renderings of male and female figures engaging in numerous intimate acts. Some were tender and subtle, including passionate kisses and loving embraces. Others were more heated, depicting heated touching and detailed sex acts. Diana had seen plenty of sexual imagery, both in man’s world and at her home in Themyscira, but she had never seen anything like this.

Still curious – and still blushing from the graphic nature of the images – Diana reached out to touch some of the images. She was so enchanted that she didn’t notice Clark approach her into his grabbed her wrist.

“Careful,” he told her. “It’s still booting up.”

“Oh uh…Clark,” said Diana awkwardly. “I…was looking for you.”

“And I was hoping you’d find me,” he replied with a humored grin. “You got here a little early. I just finished putting it together. It’s quite a sight, isn’t it?”

“Quite a sight indeed,” she replied distantly.

He was trying hard not to laugh at her reaction. She wouldn’t have held it against him if he did. It wasn’t every day she encountered something like this, something so exotic and something that involved such _erotic_ themes.

She was not at all uncomfortable with such themes. She grew up on an island of women where nude bathing and graphic artwork were regular sights. She had seen plenty of sexual imagery in man’s world as well, albeit in less refined manner. What she saw before her was a very different kind of eroticism. Still not sure what to make of it, she took a step back with Clark so she could take in the spectacle.

“What exactly are we looking at?” Diana finally asked as the renderings played out.

“Something I thought had been lost with Krypton,” said Clark as he admired the sights as well. “My people had many names for it, but the simplest – and least vulgar – translation refers to it as an Intimacy Pod.”

“An Intimacy Pod?” she said distantly. “It sounds…intimate.”

“More so than you think actually,” he said. “You see, there was this special custom among spouses, lovers, and intimate partners on Krypton. It transcended age, status, or culture. They called it Tauishi-Rao…or spirit entangling, as it were.”

“Is that another simple translation?”

“It’s the _only_ translation. Every level of Kryptonian society understood it. Everyone appreciated its importance and power. And the key to Tauishi-Rao is the Intimacy Pod.”

Clark then took a few steps closer to pod and waved his hand over the surface. This caused some of the erotic renderings to play out more rapidly, unfolding like a movie in fast-forward. It was still quite graphic, right down to depictions of male and female anatomy. Had Diana not been so familiar with such anatomy, she would’ve blushed again.

Such imagery didn’t bother Clark. It might have if he were still the shy, unassuming farm boy from Smallville, Kansas. He had grown a lot since he had left his home town. He had grown even more since he and Diana became lovers. It gave him a newfound appreciation for such intimate acts. He didn’t see them as obscene or lewd. In the context of his people, he saw a unique beauty.

“When a couple wanted to explore their intimate feelings for one another, they spent time in an Intimacy Pod,” Clark went on. “Their reasons for wanting to varied. If a pair of spouses wanted to celebrate their 50th anniversary together, they spent time in an Intimacy Pod. If two people just wanted to be close to one another and feel loved, they spent time in an Intimacy Pod. They were akin to couples spas and bath houses.”

“Sounds like your people placed a heavy emphasis on intimacy,” commented Diana.

“That’s a pretty safe assumption. Intimacy Pods were considered as important as food, shelter, and water in any Kryptonian settlement. I knew they existed. I knew they were important. I just couldn’t decrypt a full set of plans for one. Then Zod was nice enough to hack the Fortress’ systems and decrypt a whole host of scrambled data clusters.”

“Somehow I doubt he intended to do you any favors,” said Diana.

“I share those doubts completely, but – inadvertent or not – he helped me finalize a set of plans to help me create a working model. Near as I can tell, this is the best model Krypton had before its destruction.”

“Well it certainly looks like they placed considerable resources into it,” said Diana as she continued to admire the dazzling spectacle.

“That’s to be expected,” said Clark. “Kryptonians as a whole prided themselves as being tight-knit, standing united rather than divided. Valuing intimacy would be a natural byproduct of sorts.”

“Or a catalyst even,” suggested Diana distantly.

There were many possibilities, intriguing possibilities that aroused more than just curiosity. As Diana watched more erotic renderings play out upon the structure, she gained a new appreciation for the Kryptonian emphasis on intimacy. Then, when she saw Clark wave his hand over some of these images, she sensed him entertaining certain possibilities more than others.

“Nobody knows for sure who created them or why, but their influence cannot be understated,” he said. “When a couple decided to enter one, they were choosing to open themselves to one another in the most intimate way possible. All the barriers, obstacles, and impediments that keep two people from sharing their passions – it all disappears within the pod.”

“Amazing!” said Diana, her admiration of the structure growing ever more. “How exactly does that work?”

“I’m not sure. Near as I can tell, it surrounds those inside with a special physioelectric field that opens every possible channel of intimate communication. Some of it is physical. Some of it is emotional. Some might even be telepathic. I’m not entirely sure. According to the plans I decrypted, it creates an environment where all mental and biological limits are nullified. Those who aren’t ready or don’t do it for the right reasons are often overwhelmed. But for those who _are_ ready and willing…it’s supposed to be a feeling like no other.”

He made it sound so appealing, if not outright tantalizing. Diana doubted it was unintentional. There was no way Clark would show her something this elaborate without a plan to use it. Since this was their date night and they hadn’t made any concrete plans, she decided to modify hers accordingly.

Her curiosity now turning to excitement, she walked up to her lover’s side and latched onto his arm in an affectionate manner. She could see a telling grin on his face as he admired the graphic imagery of the Intimacy Pod, no doubt entertaining some equally graphic thoughts about how they would spend their date night together.

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s test it out!” said Diana eagerly.

“Well I was going to spend the next several minutes convincing you,” said Clark playfully. “I didn’t know if you had other ideas in mind for tonight.”

“I certainly did, but this is better! Besides, what else is date night other than a chance to be intimate with your lover?”

He smiled at her enthusiasm. He seemed surprised that she took so little convincing. She couldn’t necessarily blame him. Intimacy as a whole was still new to them and not just because she had grown up on an island populated only by women. They were still learning what it meant to be close to one another. This might be skipping a few steps, but Diana was willing to take that chance.

Shrugging off any further reservations, she gave Clark an affectionate gesture to show that she meant it.

“So what are we waiting for?” said Diana, now tugging impatiently on his arm. “Fire it up, as Hal loves to say, and let’s try it out!”

“Wait,” said Clark, reluctantly resisting his lover’s urgent gestures. “Before we dive in, so to speak, there’s one other detail I should probably mention. In order to use an Intimacy Pod properly, the couple involved – well, they have to be naked.”

Diana shot her lover a curt grin. Even when he tempted her with intimacy, Clark was still the polite farm boy at heart.

“Is that supposed to give me second thoughts?” she asked wryly.

“No. Not at all,” said Clark innocently. “It’s just…fair warning, I guess.”

“Clark, for the record, there are easier ways to get me out of my clothes. I know you grew up on a farm and I grew up on a tropical island where nude sunbathing is inanely common, but it doesn’t have to be weird anymore. Besides, I’d like to get to a point in our relationship where we’re comfortable being naked around each other.”

“Good to know,” said Clark, still blushing somewhat. “If the Intimacy Pod works as it should, then that should be a lot _easier_.”

“Then stop making it _harder_ and get out of those clothes!” teased Diana seductively.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Again, ever the mannerly farm boy, Clark did as his lover asked. Getting undressed for him was a lot easier. All he had to do was activate the iconic red S on his chest to retract the Kryptonian material that made up his suit. With one simple tap, the exotic material flowed up from his body, revealing the intricate details of his manly body along the way.

Diana couldn’t help but admire it, watching as the manly contours of his legs, chest, arms, and core were revealed. She also didn’t avoid the sight of his generous male endowment. It was a sight she found herself admiring more and more since they became lovers. Clark certainly noticed this as he removed the special apparatus on his chest, leaving him standing before her in all his naked glory whereas she had barely begun to undress.

“That’s just not fair,” said Diana as she kicked off her boots.

“You don’t seem to mind,” Clark pointed out, noticing the line of her gaze.

“Did I say I minded?”

He grinned coyly at her. That grin only got wider as Diana slipped out of her Wonder Woman attire, pushing it down her body and revealing her naked flesh along the way. She made sure he had something to stare at as well, leaning forward a bit so he had a perfect view of her breasts. When she finally kicked it off and set it aside with her boots, she turned somewhat so he could see her perfectly-shaped butt as well.

She could sense him admiring her naked body. Even when she faced him, showing every inch of her exposed flesh, she saw the awe in his eyes. It still amazed her. He had seen her naked before, but she still recalled how shy and overly polite he was early in their relationship, so much so that he often turned away when she began undressing. It took her a while to convince him that it was okay to admire his naked lover. He claimed this Intimacy Pod might help with that and Diana certainly hoped it did.

After letting him admire her body for a moment, she affectionately grasped Clark’s hand and stood by his side once more.

“ _Now_ are we ready?” asked Diana.

“We’re ready,” affirmed Clark. “Keep in mind, I’ve never used an Intimacy Pod before. I only have a vague understanding of its effects.”

“Are you done stalling?” she said coyly.

“I’m done. I promise.”

He gave her hand a slight squeeze, assuring her that he was ready for this. Not knowing what to expect – or even if it would function properly – Clark led her to the Intimacy Pod.

By now, it appeared fully charged and ready for use. The erotic imagery along the surface continued to stream rapidly along the metallic surface. As soon as they got within a step of it, the imagery faded, as though the pod sensed their presence. Then, in another impressive display of Kryptonian technology, the metal surface came to life and parted like a receding tide to form a door, giving Clark and Diana their first glimpse into the pod.

From the outside, there was nothing to see. There was only this wall of yellowish orange light. It wasn’t blinding, but it was uniquely soft and warm, not unlike the light of a sunset on a balmy summer day. Diana could already feel the warmth radiating from this light on her naked body. It felt good, giving even more incentive to try this with her lover.

“Shall we?” asked Clark, as mannerly as ever.

“Lead the way, lover,” said Diana.

Still holding hands affectionately, Diana stepped into the Intimacy Pod with Clark. What happened next overwhelmed every one of her senses, but in the best possible way.

It was like walking from a desolate, arid desert and into a lush, tropical paradise in just one step. Having grown up in a tropical paradise, Diana could appreciate such a shift more than most. All around her, the soft yellow/orange light came to life in another dazzling display. Nature, even at its most majestic, couldn’t replicate such splendor. This light took on a life of its own, swirling around and surrounding their naked bodies, as if to embrace them. It provided this sense of warmth, contentment, and bliss that words could not describe.

“Wow! It’s so…warm,” said Diana, closing her eyes and soaking in the feeling.

“From what I’ve read, it gets better,” said Clark, giving her hand another affectionate squeeze.

The effect of this simple gesture effectively confirmed his words. In addition to the warmth, the simple touch of Clark’s hand on hers triggered a response not felt outside her most passionate moments. Even a simple act took a heightened level of meaning, as if to take a shortcut into her deepest passions. It made every inch of her skin feel hotter and more receptive to touch, but it didn’t stop there.

When Diana opened her eyes, she saw the swirling yellow/orange light take a more vivid form. Right above her and Clark, she watched it morph into a serene projection of sorts. It resembled a mix of the night sky and a sunset, full of dazzling stars that each flickered like tiny gems and brilliant auroras that further added to the spectacle. Even the clearest nights on Themyscira hadn’t produced such a display, but the spectacle didn’t stop with dazzling visuals.

As this brilliant display formed, she felt a brief gust of wind blow over her and Clark. It carried with it this thick aroma of the most amazing smells that rivaled that of any flower, oil, or baked treat. It evoked in her this blissful chill that made her and Clark inch closer to one another, allowing more naked flesh to touch.

In doing so, she could hear her own breathing and heartbeat intensify. She could hear Clark’s as well, his beat almost synchronizing perfectly with hers. Every breath seemed to fill them with excitement. Every display evoked wonder and passion. Every sense now felt so heightened and attuned to their surroundings that they almost forgot they stopped walking.

It felt like they had just ventured from one end of the world to the other. It was somewhat disorienting, as though the pod had skewed their perception of space and time. However far they ventured, they were now in the very center of the pod. Still standing together, their hands and arms now more entwined, they shifted their focus from the spectacle to each other.

“I uh…don’t know what happens next,” said Clark distantly, every bit as dazed and bedazzled as his lover.

“Does it matter at this point?” said Diana.

“No. I don’t think it does.”

“Good,” she said, “because I know what I _want_ to happen.”

These wants and desires immediately morphed into action. While surrounded by these dazzling lights, intoxicating aromas, and intimate sounds – Diana and Clark shared a deep kiss and deepened their embrace within these fanciful surroundings.

There was no ambiguity, no playful coyness, and no subtle undertone. This was a kiss of pure, unfiltered, unabated passion. The moment her lips touched his, a wave of unspoken love flowed through them. It conveyed to one another every tender thought, every affectionate emotion, and every heartfelt feeling. The line between her passion and Clark’s was now non-existent, free to evoke every pent up desire.

As the kiss deepened, the desire escalated rapidly. Diana could feel it surging through her, the warmth of her lover’s touch morphing into an overwhelming heat. She sensed the desire in her lover escalate just as quickly, feeling this same heat radiating from his manly flesh. It made their flesh more sensitive, triggering an outburst of heated touching that blurred the lines between loving gestures and outright foreplay.

“Clark…touch me,” she gasped, further beckoning his passions.

“Diana…I want you,” was all Clark could get out.

Any sense of humble farm boy manners or Amazonian propriety disappeared under the weight of these passions. Clark eagerly trailed his powerful hands up and down her womanly curves. He was more thorough than he had ever dared to be – cradling her face, tracing down her waist, fondling her breasts, and lightly squeezing her butt. It evoked vocal purrs of approval from Diana, who eagerly returned the favor.

She practically smothered his chiseled flesh with her hands, pawing his chest and raking her fingers down the sinewy contours of his upper body. As their lips swirled and meshed, Diana made every effort to press her naked skin against his. Every touch, every gesture, and every bit of warmth each sensation conveyed – it all added to a growing well of desire.

“Clark…I want you too. I want you…so much,” said Diana, her every word laced intent.

The results of her heated touching triggered a more overt reaction in Clark. With an efficiency that was impressive, even for Superman’s enhanced biology, his manhood became fully erect. When Diana felt it press up against her thighs, her hands quickly found their way towards his rigid flesh – triggering a deep, manly moan from the Man of Steel.

“Mmm…you really _do_ want me,” said Diana as she fondled his length.

“Speak for yourself,” he quipped.

Another firm squeeze of her butt evoked another moan from Diana, effectively proving his point. However, Clark dared to go further. His powerful hands soon found its way to her inner thighs where, with the utmost care, he began touching her womanhood.

As soon as she felt his touch on her most sensitive areas, Diana let out a sharp gasp. Encouraged by her response, Clark skillfully guided his fingers along her folds and lightly probed her inner flesh. More powerful sensations followed. He had touched her here before, but it never felt like this. Every tactile feeling was so sharp and intense, almost as if it had been amplified.

Like him, such intense feelings caused her body became fully aroused with astonishing efficiency. Her outer folds became fully engorged, her clitoris swelled, and her nipples became erect. It happened so rapidly that she would’ve lost her balance if she hadn’t been in the arms of her lover.

More gasps and moans followed. The desire between them had now taken a tangible form. It soon became abundantly clear that this desire had only one recourse. When the kiss finally broke, Diana made that recourse known.

“Make love to me, Clark,” she said with more intensity than she had ever said anything before.

“Yes…I will,” said Clark without the slightest bit of hesitation. “By Rao, I will!”

The second he said these words, the dazzling light around them shifted again and formed another stunning display – this time with a very different outcome. It happened in a few blinks of an eye. Right next to them, less than a few feet away, the swirling light gathered and rapidly conjured a new structure.

Like magic from the gods, a perfectly made bed appeared before them. It was exceedingly large, fit for no less than a king, and adorned with sheets that had hardly a wrinkle. It also had a crystalline foundation and headboard, another manifestation of Kryptonian décor. The sheets and pillows were, fittingly enough, adorned with the same red and blue patterns associated with Superman’s iconic uniform. It couldn’t have been a more appropriate medium on which to express their love.

How it had been conjured, the purpose of the designs, or even whether it was a mere illusion of their minds – these were all questions that neither Diana nor Clark cared to ask. All that mattered was that they wanted to make love to each other and they now had a bed on which to do it.

“Take me in your arms,” Diana whispered into her lover’s ear, their bodies still entwined in a heated embrace.

Needing little urging, Clark did as she beckoned. He hungrily kissed down her neck, evoking a sharp gasp just as he lifted her up into his arms. It took no effort whatsoever. It was as though she weighed nothing. Now practically floating in his embrace, Diana hitched her legs around his waist, now clinging to her lover with every limb. She maintained her tight hold on him even as he laid her down in the center of the bed.

“Ooh this bed!” purred Diana. “It’s so…so soft.”

“For you…it can be nothing less,” said Clark.

Never in her life had Diana lain in something so comfortable. It was like laying on a cloud, perfectly cradling her and Clark while locked their naked embrace. If the gods had designed perfect medium on which to make love, this would be it.

Clark didn’t waste a millisecond turning his love for her into actions. He started with a simple yet strong kiss on the lips. Then, he trailed his lips down her neck, over her shoulders, and onto her breasts. His powerful hands soon followed. One found its way to her left breast while his lips cared for the one on the right. He paid special attention to her nipples, suckling and pinching them with just the right amount of care. It sent intense shivers coursing up through her body, adding more heat to the already-burning arousal within her.

“Oohhh Clark! That feels…better than usual!” cooed Diana.

“Then the pod is working,” said Clark.

It must have been working exceptionally well because every touch, along with the sensation that it evoked, felt more intense – like there was some unseen force fueling each gesture and supplementing every response. Whether it was caused by the Intimacy Pod or not, Diana loved it and craved more.

Clark shared this craving and followed this unseen force, trailing his lips down the rest of her torso. He kissed every speck of flesh he could along the way, sending more intensified shivers through Diana’s body. When he finally reached her waiting womanhood, her legs acted accordingly, spreading nice and wide to accommodate her lover’s touch.

Growing more eager and dazed by his desire, he grasped onto her upper thighs and lifted her pelvis up – guiding it right to his face. He then buried himself in her womanly heat, tasting her arousal with his lips and tongue.

“Mmm…Diana,” he said through this daze, “you taste…so good.”

He sounded like a child dining on his favorite treat. Following his daze and the desire that fueled it, he gorged on her womanhood, probing her womanly anatomy with his tongue and licking up her feminine juices. Diana purred and squealed in delight, curling her toes as more intense sensations shot up through her body. These were even more overwhelming than the ones he evoked with her breasts. However, they still weren’t enough.

As her lover teased and stimulated her most intimate areas, one thing became abundantly clear. Diana wanted more of this feeling. She wanted it bad and so did Clark, but the only way they would get it was by uniting his flesh with hers. All the affectionate touching and kissing was plenty intimate, but she wanted him inside her. She _needed_ it unlike anything she had ever needed before.

“Please Clark…no more!” cried Diana, almost desperate at this point. “I…I want you inside me! I _need_ you inside me!”

Once again, Clark heeded his lover’s urging without hesitation. His hands still on her hips, he effortlessly adjusted her body so that they could both get what they so desperately needed. In an instant, Diana found herself on her hands and knees, her waist elevated so that it perfectly aligned with her lover’s pelvis. She instinctively clung to one of the pillows, holding it as if it were the edge of a cliff. She then felt Clark guide his erect penis to her waiting entrance.

How and why he chose this position required too much mental energy at this point. Diana just remembered that Clark enjoyed having extra leverage at times when they made love and she enjoyed how he chose to use it. Whatever his reason, he did not tease or tempt her any further. As soon as she felt the tip of his manhood on her outer folds, he carefully yet thoroughly thrust his hips forward, driving his rigid length into her vagina.

“Oohhh Clark! I…I feel you!” Diana gasped.

“Diana! So…so hot and tight!” moaned Clark.

It felt like the end of the journey to finally sate their passionate desires – their flesh melding together as one. The sensations that followed were so intense that the swirling light around them seemed to sense it as well. More gusts of intoxicating aromas swept through the pod. More dazzling displays manifested all around them. The sound of their every breath – their every heartbeat – it all echoed in a symphony of passion. It was as though the entire universe had gone out of its way to accommodate their lovemaking.

With their flesh now united, the well of desire they had built transformed into an onslaught of blissful sensations. Guided these sensations, Clark began moving his hips, working them back and forth in a smooth, yet thorough rhythm. Diana eagerly moved her body with his, rocking her hips and pelvis in perfect unison, allowing for the intimate meshing of their flesh. His manhood slid effortlessly within the hot folds of her vagina, tensing and throbbing with every motion. Deep moans and sharp gasps echoed throughout the pod, laced with mere traces of the bliss and passion they shared.

As the line between her flesh and his disappeared, the true influence of the Intimacy Pod became clear. It didn’t just create this blissful, intimate setting for two lovers to enjoy. It tapped into something deeper – something that had always been there, but could not be quantified. It was that untapped potential that had always been there whenever she and Clark shared a passionate moment. It had just never manifested in a way this pure or this intense.

“Oh-oh-ohhh Clark! By the gods – so strong! So…so wonderful!” exclaimed Diana, clenching the pillow with all her might as her body rocked with more fervor.

Like having hidden shackles removed, the intensity of their lovemaking escalated. As their naked bodies rocked, Clark’s hands navigated up along her womanly curves once more, eventually settling on her swaying breasts. He then sensed him leaning over, kissing her neck and the side of her face. She could hear his moans and gasps so clearly – the echoes of his love for her manifesting in every breath.

“Diana…love you…so much. Love…you…so much,” he said to her through labored breaths.

There was an intense focus to every word, as though every last bit of passionate energy had been directed towards her and her alone. Clark had often held back in a great many things, worried that the power he wielded as Superman would hurt innocents or those he cared about. This included their relationship at times, especially when it first began. However, he did not hold back this time. All the love and passion he felt for her came pouring out in its purest form.

Never before had he dared to love anyone so passionately and never before had Diana felt so much love and passion for another. It filled them with such joy and bliss, the likes of which the world outside this pod did not allow. Within this domain, they could cherish this bliss in its purest form.

As they cherished this feeling, their naked bodies moving in perfect harmony to the flow of sensations, the bliss escalated. Like a journey up a mountain, every step got them closer and closer to a desired peak. Diana could almost see that peak when she closed her eyes, feeling it draw her closer like a siren’s song.

It promised an ecstasy that transcended any and all physical sensations. It promised an intimate connection between two souls that few dared to make. Diana wanted it. Clark wanted it. However, they could only achieve it together.

“Clark…my love, I…I’m close! I’m…so close!” gasped Diana with increasing desperation.

“Me too! I…feel it too!” said Clark through his labored grunts.

“Please! Want to…feel it…together!” she cried out.

“Yes…together!”

In another passionate blur, their bodies shifted again. He withdrew his flesh from her ever so briefly so he could adjust their positions. Diana soon found herself on her back again, her lover hovering over her with his imposing, masculine form. She didn’t dare waste a second and neither did he. The ecstasy they sought to share beckoned.

With an almost-primal passion, Diana threw her arms and legs around her lover. Clark embraced her without a millisecond of hesitation, guiding his flesh back into hers. As soon as she felt the smooth, seamless melding of their flesh, their bodies began moving again. Clark dug his feet into the bed, working his body up and down hers in a succession of hard, thorough motions. Diana supplemented those motions, lifting her hips and digging the balls of her feet into his lower back. His manhood rapidly slithered within the hot, fleshy confines of her womanhood. More and more powerful sensations followed, getting them closer and closer to that peak.

They moved with greater urgency, guiding one another towards the ecstasy. Diana clung to her lover’s shoulders, her gaze locked with his so they could see the breadth of the passion in their eyes. Clark caressed her face as their bodies rocked, watching every blissful expression and listening to every labored gasp. They let their gaze convey the emotions that could not be said in the heat of the moment, guiding one another those last few steps to the peak of the mountain.

“Ohhh I’m cumming, Clark! I’m cumming!” Diana cried out.

“Me too, Diana! Me…too!” grunted Clark.

Then, in a moment that made world around them tremble, it happened. They reached the summit. They achieved the ecstasy they sought. In that moment, all the passion, love, and pleasure they shared converged into one uniquely powerful feeling. The lines between emotional ecstasy and physical ecstasy disappeared as they achieved orgasm together.

Diana closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting out a cry of bliss that could’ve been heard by every god on Olympus. Her nails dug into her lover’s durable flesh as an ocean of pleasure washed over her, submerging every inch of her body in its power. She also felt Clark bury his face in her neck as he let out a deep, powerful moan as he joined her in this ocean of euphoria. His manhood throbbed hard as the inner muscles of her womanhood contracted mercilessly, his male fluids mixing perfectly with her feminine secretions. It was a perfect concoction of passion – a total culmination of their affectionate efforts.

The Intimacy Pod nurtured this powerful to the utmost. The swirling yellow/orange lights burst like fireworks in accord with their climax. Warm gusts of intoxicating scents blew around them, making the air feel hot and thick with the aroma of their passion. It was like the entire universe was celebrating their love and given the sheer breadth of this moment, it was definitely worth celebrating.

Diana made sure to soak in every last ounce of the ecstasy. She also clung to her lover so he could soak it in as well. When the waves of euphoric sensations finally settled, she finally opened her eyes to see a world still glowing from this shared passion. She then felt Clark shift within her embrace, withdrawing his manhood from her depths and hovering over her so that his face dominated her view. Her gaze once again locked with his, conveying through their eyes every bit of passion that could not be put into words. In the end, it could only be articulated in one way.

“I love you, Clark,” said Diana.

“Of course you do,” said Clark.

Their words and tones perfectly mirrored the moment they shared during their battle against Zod and Faora. This time, Diana had to be the one that said it. She had to be the one to articulate their love. It felt like a fitting way to express the passion that they had forged together.

Smiling lovingly through their labored breaths, Diana and Clark shared a deep kiss to cap off their shared climax. At this point, all the intense feelings and emotions nurtured by the Intimacy Pod ceased to be so overwhelming. Its effects, as well as the potential of those effects, were still sinking in, but at least now they knew how to tap that potential.

“Mmm…so _this_ is how Kryptonians nourished their passions,” said Diana once their lips parted.

“I’m just as astonished as you,” said Clark with a grin. “This Intimacy Pod…works better than I expected.”

“I’ll say! It’s like a dream – like there are no limits or barriers to true passion in here. We can express our love to the greatest possible extent.”

“And I _still_ don’t know how it works,” Clark admitted with a light chuckle. “It might be psionic. It might be something physical. It could be a combination of so many things.”

“I don’t care how it works. I don’t have the energy to care about anything else right now…although I do still have plenty of energy,” said Diana intently.

Showing more energy than any woman reasonably should after an intense orgasm, Diana captured her lover’s lips in another tender kiss. She also rose up in the bed, once again needing next to no effort. She and Clark soon found themselves in an upright position with him on his knees while she sat comfortably on his lap, her legs still arched around his waist. His hands shifted down to her butt while she lovingly cradled his face with both hands, conveying through her actions how she intended to use her energy.

“Let’s make love again, Clark,” said Diana in a loving yet seductive tone. “I don’t know if it’s the effect of the pod or me just wanting you that much, but I want to make love again!”

“I’d usually encourage us to catch our breath first, but I’m not going to this time,” said Clark, matching her tone as best he could.

“Good!” she said. “Because if there are no limits or barriers to passion in this pod, I’d like to see if that extends to the more physical aspects of love.”

“I’d like to find that out as well.”

“Only one way to know for sure!”

Grinning playfully, they kissed again to seal their intent. It might very well take up the rest of their date night. Diana certainly didn’t mind if it did. She could think of no better way to celebrate her love for Clark Kent than to express it without limits.

Once again, the Intimacy Pod sensed their passionate intent and nourished it. The swirling light and gusts surrounded their naked bodies more closely, filling them with another round of intimate warmth. Along with this warmth, Diana felt a special surge of energy. Any strain in her body or need for recovery after so much passionate exertion disappeared, allowing her body to remain physically aroused in a manner that matched her desire.

This same surge of energy had a similar effect on Clark. The arousal in his manhood had only faded slightly. Once this energy flowed through him, this arousal returned, becoming fully erect and ready for more passion.

It seemed to defy the limits of male and female biology. Even Superman had to deal with the biological restrictions of being a man. However, whether an effect of the pod or his passion for her, these restrictions disappeared. For once, their bodies were only limited by their desire to express their love.

“Mmm…I’d ask if you’re ready, but I think you’ve already made _that_ abundantly clear,” said Diana as she felt his hardened manhood press up against her thigh.

“As long as we’re in this pod…assume you don’t need to ask,” said Clark.

It almost came off as a warning in that he wasn’t going to hold back this time. He was going to make love to her in a way that he had never dared. If anything, Clark dared her to match him. Diana, never one to shy away from a challenge, had every intention of doing just that.

They kissed again, this time with no further hindrances or reservations. They were done being overwhelmed and astonished by the spectacle and effects of the Intimacy Pod. They were ready to focus all their energy into making love to each other.

This time, Diana set the tone. Just as he had done with her, she laid him on the bed and trailed her lips down his upper body, giving special care to every inch of his skin that she tasted. When she reached his waiting manhood, she was every bit as thorough as he had been with her, using her lips and tongue to taste his manly flesh. Diana couldn’t remember ever putting this much energy into an act of oral sex, but the content moans of her lover assured her that this energy was well-placed.

“Oh Diana!” she heard Clark gasp.

His voice echoed with bliss and passion. She felt him caress her head as it bobbed up and down his length, her lips and tongue slithering along every inch of flesh. It was like sucking on her favorite treat, something feeling she hadn’t always associated with oral sex, but she could certainly get used to it.

After gorging on her lover’s flesh with the same fervor he had shown earlier, Diana followed her passionate energy in a new way. Like a wild animal mounting its mate, she crawled on top of him and straddled his pelvis, aligning his manhood with her womanhood once more. Then, without hesitation, she plunged down onto it so that their flesh merged once more.

“Clark…you’re inside me again! I feel you…inside me…again!” said Diana in a passionate outburst.

With a fervor worthy of Aphrodite herself, she began riding her lover. Once again, their naked bodies rocked within the spectacle of the swirling lights and warm gusts. Diana moved and gyrated her hips, practically dancing atop her lover with every motion. Clark gazed up at her in sheer awe, looking at her as though she were a goddess. His hands remained on her butt, but eventually transferred to her bouncing breasts, which helped hasten the flow of sensations.

These sensations escalated rapidly, once again mixing with the passions and emotions they sought to convey. With every touch, movement, and moan the feeling intensified. It intensified with such efficiency that it pushed the limits of their ability to process it. This didn’t stop Diana in the slightest. She and Clark continued to immerse themselves in this feeling, following it to wherever their passions would lead them.

Before long, Diana found herself on the brink of orgasm again in record time. She could already feel her toes curling and inner muscles contracting, that ocean of ecstasy once again beckoning her. It shouldn’t have been possible. It should’ve overwhelmed her. That still didn’t stop her from embracing it.

“Oohhh Clark! Again! Going to…cum…again!” she cried out.

Clark didn’t dare say a word. He just continued gazing up at her in awe, still squeezing her bouncing breasts in the way he knew she loved. This carried her over the brink and into that world of ecstasy once more.

It was every bit as powerful and profound as before – a testament to her passion and her desire to express that passion. Wave after wave of pleasure surged through her. This time, she kept her eyes open and locked on her lover, placing her hands atop his as she swam in this sea of ecstasy. Even as the feeling passed, her desire to express her passion for this man remained strong and she had no intention of stopping until every ounce of that passion had been expressed.

“Clark…share this with me,” said Diana in the midst of her blissful state.

“I already am,” he replied.

Still every bit as determined as her, Clark pulled her down so that he could capture her lips in another kiss. Already dazed by two powerful orgasm, Diana’s sense of space and time became obscured. Clark only deepened that daze as the burning desire to express their love played out.

With the strength and resolve that made him Superman, Clark shifted their bodies again so he could share in the passion. Diana soon found herself lying on her side with one leg hitched over his shoulder while he rhythmically rocked her body, his manhood and her womanhood still entwined. Like her, he achieved another orgasm in record time, even by Superman standards. Also like her, it still wasn’t enough.

As he descended into this passionate daze with her, their bodies rolled around on the bed, seeking other positions in which to make love. It was almost theatrical in how it unfolded, yet never chaotic or cumbersome. It was as if their bodies knew how to achieve the intimacy they sought, empowered by desire, passion, and whatever else the Intimacy Pod added to the mix. Diana quickly lost track of how many positions they utilized. It didn’t matter though. They made every one of them work. Their naked bodies achieved a harmony of sorts, every sinew entwining in a manner that maximized the intimacy. Every thought, every emotion, and every desire became streamlined, absent every possible hindrance or distraction.

It led to more orgasms, more peaks, and more ecstasy. They came in a steady succession, never overwhelming yet never underwhelming either. Through their focused passion, they could seize and grasp the fruits of their love. Within the domain of the Intimacy Pod, the chaos of their emotions and their capacity to express them could be channeled and controlled in the best possible way. If the act of making love was a gift from the gods, then this was most definitely the purest form of that gift.

“Diana…my love,” she heard Clark say multiple times.

“Clark…my love,” Diana found herself repeating.

This became a mantra of sorts throughout the course of this passionate act. Few words were necessary. Every sentiment was conveyed through their actions, leaving no room for ambiguity or uncertainty. Together, Diana and Clark channeled every last bit of energy into these actions, pushing and exceeding the limits that once held them back. Eventually, they approached their true limits in their capacity to express love, but they still made sure to savor every last bit of it.

With time and space becoming so obscure, it was hard to tell how much had transpired. It only began to catch up with them as they tapped the last bit of desire from their passions. Diana still felt no strain, but she certainly felt fatigue. Clark definitely felt it too. She could see it in the increasing desperation in his eyes. That well of desire they had unlocked earlier was almost tapped out. The unity of their bodies, hearts, and spirits could only vent so much. At some point, it had to end.

Diana knew she was almost spent. She only had enough passionate energy for one last ascent with her lover. For this, they made sure it was extra special.

“Clark…one more,” she said in a near-breathless voice. “Let’s share…one more.”

“Yes…one more,” said Clark, his voice barely above a whisper.

For this final round of ecstasy, their bodies guided them to a very unique position. The lights and gusts around their bodies became more intense and energetic. In the process, the effects of gravity were nullified and their naked bodies ascended into the very center of the Intimacy Pod.

While hovering together, his manhood and her womanhood remained entwined. Their naked bodies continued moving in a passionate rhythm, their naked flesh grinding together in a heated fervor. Diana’s legs remained securely wrapped around her lover’s waist, the balls of her feet digging into his lower back with each gyration. Clark firmly gripped her butt, supplementing her every movement with his powerful arms. The sensations kept flowing through their bodies, along with the passion, guiding closer and closer to their desired peak.

It may have seemed like a superhuman feat, but it required no superhuman abilities. They weren’t tapping any abilities that two ordinary lovers couldn’t tap. Diana and Clark just kept following this feeling that they had forged within this domain. With her clinging onto his neck while he caressed her face, they held on in preparation for one last climax.

“Clark…I’m cumming! I’m cumming…again!” Diana cried out.

“Me too, Diana. Me…too!” said Clark through one last round of labored grunts.

When it finally happened, there was no desperate cry to the gods or elaborate display of ecstasy. They just shared a blissful gasp of delight and deepened their embrace as the waves of pleasure washed over them once more.

It happened almost simultaneously, her inner muscles contracted hard just as his manhood tensed in accord with his release. The spectacle of light that surrounded their naked bodies erupted into one last round of fireworks, acting as a finale of sorts to their lovemaking. It enraptured them like a blanket, directing more warm gusts of air over their naked bodies to soothe and settle their hearts. Diana and Clark helped cap off that finale with one last passionate kiss.

With the last bit of energy spent, the spectacle finally settled and the world around them settled with it. They felt the effects of gravity again. The light that had enraptured them carefully guided them back down to the bed. Along the way, their lips and flesh parted. The daze that had obscured their sense of space and time faded. Everything started making sense again, but with a much greater sense of clarity.

They eventually found themselves lying in the center of the bed, lying on their sides facing each other. Clark’s powerful arms remained wrapped around her body while she lovingly caressed his face. Having exerted so much passionate energy, Diana could barely move and even if she could, she certainly didn’t want to move. Never before had she felt such contentment. Never before had she felt so loving towards another and so loved herself. It was truly a special kind of intimacy.

“Wow,” she finally said, having finally collected herself.

“I know…wow,” said Clark in full-agreement.

“I…I wish I could say more. There’s so much to say – so much to feel,” said Diana, “but words – they just aren’t sufficient anymore.”

“I think that’s the exactly the point. Here in this pod, just the two of us…sharing this feeling – we’re not supposed to describe it. We’re just supposed to embrace it.”

It made the most sense out of a moment where words simply weren’t enough. It was also the most fitting. Love could never be fully described by words, especially a love like the one she and Clark just made.

Gazing up at her lover, Diana smiled warmly. The swirling light around them continued to grow, but had since settled into a more serene display. Rather than bedazzle, it helped them settle within their new contentment, providing the perfect ambiance for two lovers who had just expressed their passions in the most meaningful way.

“I love you, Clark,” she said to him, using the simplest possible words to convey her affection.

“I love you too, Diana,” said Clark, returning every bit of that affection.

“I have a feeling we’ll be getting a _lot_ of use out of this Intimacy Pod.”

“I hope so. It’ll make date nights all the more appealing.”

“And then some,” teased Diana.

He smiled back at her and they shared one last deep kiss before slipping into a peaceful rest in one another’s arms. It was not every day that two lovers got to realize the full potential of the passion they shared. For once, the power of Superman and Wonder Woman hadn’t helped them achieve this precious feeling. They needed only the love that had blossomed between them.

Lovers might go their entire lives never having the chance or the means for such intimacy, but on this night Clark and Diana had both and they made the most of it. In doing so, they gained a new appreciation for just how powerful and just how special their love had become.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
